Scorpio Aquarius Drabbles and Oneshots
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: some RANDOM drabbles and oneshots about Kardia and Dégel. some shonen-ai.
1. Names

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas is NOT mine.

**Warning: **slight sho-ai, weirdo author.

* * *

Kardia, Kardia…

Your name means "heart" but you're heartless, you're arrogant, you're cruel, you're sadistic. Is that why you took my frozen heart? You took it, and you make it's ice melted with your warm heart. You make me realize that you, the sadistic assassin actually have one big warm heart that I ought to take care all the time so that my own heart won't be broken. My heart is an ice that needs your flaming heart's warmth. Your heart is a fire that needs my frozen heart's cool breeze. We need each other. Even tough the world says that fire and ice can't be together, but we are. We are and we can't be apart.

Dégel, Dégel…

Your name means "melted ice" but you're so cold like a frozen ice. Is that why I wanted so badly to make you melt under my hot touches? The cool aura around you always felt so good around me. my flaming heart yelled in pain, commanding me to held you closer and closer 'till you touched it. Now that you hold my heart, I can't let you go. Because I need you, more than anything exists in this whole damn world. I might be a saddist, but trust me, I'll never able to hurt you even a little bit. I promised you that every pain that you feel because of me would came along with pleasure, as I make you melt under my hot touches.

* * *

er, I'm not sure when did I made this, but one thing for sure it was on my exam. Kardia to Dégel part is sooo weird and yaoi, don't you think?


	2. Twelve things Degel Hates About Kardia

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas is NOT mine.

**Warning: **slight sho-ai, weirdo author.

* * *

1. You have hundreds of annoying nicknames for me and I don't know why I always respond to those names.  
2. I only have one name for you and I can't stop myself from calling it over and over again.  
3. You call me boring, but you always stick around me.  
4. You always lied to me. you said that you're willing to go on a mission with me because there are some interesting opponent but I know you wanted to because there are ME.  
5. You're a sadist. But why you never hurt me?  
6. You pretend that you don't care about anything, but the truth is you always care about me.  
7. I might be someone who dedicated his life for studying, but it doesn't make me weak! You don't have to protect me all the time, you know!  
8. You said you hate books, but you come in and out my library every single day.  
9. You like to be near me. you often cling your hand on my shoulder. You hug me and you sleep on my lap. Your skin is too hot on me!  
10. You never told me when you're in pain. It's not that I would worry about you! I'm the only who can cure you, remember? I just worried if I failed.  
11. Your heartbeat do not slowing when I heal your heart. In fact it beats faster.  
12. With all these reasons to hate YOU, I still can't hate you.

* * *

Epic, huh? and there are some Camus/Milo here, like number 1, 2, and 9. I don't know about number 2, it just came out from my head when I remember that Milo usually calls Camus with some nicknames, especially on fics. I'm inspired by my oh-always-so-full-of-love-chairmate. she made this kind of thing and I... the idea just got into my brain. hehe. and I'm pretty sure I've read the Camus/Milo version from... Yukitarina-senpai, if I'm not wrong.


	3. Their Most Important Persons

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas is NOT mine.

**Warning: **slight sho-ai, weirdo author.

* * *

Seraphina – She is spring in my winter. Her smile like a sunray that warms me, her every move like a dance of warm wind to my ice barrier. She teaches me smile and happiness in my life.  
Unity – He is stars in my nights. His words like a warm hand that raise me up, his promises like a pillar where I stand. He teaches me dreams and devotion in my life.  
Kardia – He is fire in my frozen heart. His heartbeats like a prophet that guides me to his side, his illness like a prison that makes me forever by his side. He teaches me love and passion in my life.  
Dégel – He is ice in my flaming heart. His glasses like a crystal wall that make me look into his eyes only, his cool cosmo like a medicine to unbearable pain in my heart. He teaches me love and hope in my life.

* * *

totally random. 1-3 is Dégel's 4th is Kardia's. made on final exam


	4. From Kardia to Degel

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas is NOT mine.

**Warning: **slight sho-ai, weirdo author.

* * *

Dear Dégel,

You're a jerk! Every time, every single time my heart beats faster than it should, every single time I'm in pain because of my illness, you would always come to me. you said that you'll heal my heart, an yeah, your cool cosmo do extinguish the flame and soothed the pain, literally. But you, in exchange, make my heart beast faster and faster, and you increase the pain in my heart. My temperature gets hot every time you're around me, even with the cool aura. I feel worse when you sat beside me. All I could feel when you're with me is pain and fear. My body trembles as I try not to touch you while all I ever desire is you. My head feels dizzy because all I need is you but I can't reach you. It feels like I'm in hell because I only want you but I don't want to hurt you. My heart beats faster when I think of you, but it pained me because I know I can't be with you. My heart is flaming, I want you to be mine while I fear that I'll hurt you, I'll break you, and it hurts me so badly. You're an ice, Dégel, and I'm a fire. I'm afraid that I'll make you melt and disappear with all my rudeness, my cruel and sadistic attitude. I can never tell you, but I want you to know this when the flame in my heart already died: I love you.

Kardia

* * *

round and around and around... :| err I made this on remedial Geography (my score is good so I don't need remedial) our english teacher gave us personal letter assignment earlier, and that gave me an idea for this. I don't use this as the assignment, of course!

that's all I got for KardiaDegel now... I'll post again when I make another drabble... see you, but don't hope too high XD


	5. Deja vu

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya and Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas is not mine! it belongs to Masami Kurumada and Shiori Tshirogi. Kiss Me is also not mine, it belongs to Sixpence None The Richer.

Warning: sho-ai, bad english, and might be a songfic. but I can't helped it! you'll know why

* * *

It was one hot summer day in Sanctuary, and most of the people spend their time inside to avoid the heat. No exception for Kardia and Dégel, who locked themselves in the Aquarius saint's huge library. Dégel read a book just as usual, and Kardia lazily sat beside him as usual. They just sat on the couch silently, until a song suddenly played on Kardia's ear

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Kardia didn't know where that song came from, but he could hear it very clearly. He looked at the green-haired saint, and found that he didn't respond to the song.

"Hey, Dégel…" Kardia was about to ask 'don't you hear the song?' but as the Aquarius saint turned his head to look in Kardia's eyes deeply with his cool blue eyes behind his glasses to "What?" him, another question slipped from his mouth.

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling_

Dégel raised his eyebrow and said, "No, why'd you ask anyway?"

"Just curious," Kardia replied, and he didn't know why his heart is beating faster, and it's not helping when Dégel shrugged his shoulder and turned back to his book. Kardia suddenly felt a desire to look in those icy blue eyes once more, so he reached Dégel's chin and make he looked into him.

"What is it?" the words came from the ice's lips felt like an invitation to Kardia.

"Do you want to try it?" when Dégel just stare blankly on him, he continued, "here, now, with me?" but once again, no answer.

Oh well, people said silence means yes, and Kardia too took it as a yes, so he leaned closer to the smaller saint, and surprisingly Dégel didn't try to ran away or whatsoever. In fact, the ice master closed his eyes. The Scorpio leaned closer and closer until their nose touched, and as he felt his healer's breathing in his face, he closed the distance between them.

_So kiss me…_

_._

Something moved in Milo's hand, causing him to awake.

'Darn, who wakes me up in such a dream?' but when he opened his eyes, he didn't felt upset anymore. Camus was placing a bookmark in the page of Milo's book, probably so that Milo won't lose the page where he had read, and this made Milo smiled.

Saw the smile from the corner of his eyes, Camus realized that he has just awakens his best friend from his nap, "did I wake you? Sorry."

"No, it's okay," Milo shook his head, and place his head on Camus's shoulder after he placed the book on the table beside the library's couch, trying to get some sleep again.

But not before long, he heard a very familiar guitar instrument in his left ear. He just realized that he and Camus was still sharing his iPod earphone, and now that goddamned iPod is playing Kiss Me by Sixpence None The Richer.

"Hey Camus…"

"Yes?" the Aquarius saint's blue eyes stared at Milo's.

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

_So kiss me…_

_

* * *

_

this fic is based on... my dream. yes, my very sweet dream about Kardia kissing me XD so the credit goes to Phantasos-chan for giving me such a sweet dream :D

and this chapter is exactly why I changed the story's title hehe


End file.
